A USUK Independence Day
by creativedamage
Summary: America and England celebrate July 4th together. Well, actually, America drags England around while he celebrates his independence day. But is he only bringing England to rub his independence in the gentleman's face? Well, mostly, but it's a USUK fic, so that's probably not the only reason.


"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

England stared, bewildered, at the extravagant decorations scattered throughout the room. America was grinning like a fool, arms raised in a celebratory manner.

"W-what‽? What do you mean anniversary?!"

"The anniversary of my freedom from you of course!"

England's face began to redden in anger, and he didn't even process that it was, in fact July 4th, before screaming, "AMERICA YOU BAKA!"

He then started chasing America around the room, fists raised and ready to strike, while the younger country laughed.

He had no idea how he ended up getting dragged out to American land, where the celebrations were being held. I'm betraying the wonderful queen by doing this. He sighed.

"You do realize this is all extremely idiotic, right? You didn't even become independent on the fourth, your declaration was signed on the sec-" he was interrupted by America shoving a (greasy) finger on his lips in an attempt to shush him.

"Dude, just let it happen."

And so he let himself be dragged along the endless flag-covered streets of America while the country ate burgers and greasy food. Alfred offered the older country sweet tea which made him nearly barf. How could they even take something as wonderful as tea and turn it into this sweetened and chilled madness?

As they walked, dozens of people in tents attempted to sell the two random household items that were doubled in price for having American flag designs. America was tricked into buying at least six, and three handheld flags that he waved as he walked. He proceeded to thrust one into England's arms, despite his refusal.

After America's three hot dogs, four hamburgers, two super sized cups of lemonade, and three trips to the restroom, England was practically begging America to let him go home to drink his afternoon tea. (Which had now been postponed to late-night.)

"Not yet, the good part happens at night."

"What, do they super-size the burgers even more after 7?"

"You'll see."

England finally had to sit down while Alfred enjoyed the festivities on his own. He smiled to himself as he watched America run around surrounded by everything he loves. It took hours, and Arthur had begun to think the younger country had forgotten about him completely. Good, maybe now I can sneak away. He started getting up and prepared to make a run for it, until he felt someone grab his arm.

"Where are you going dude? It's almost time for the best part!"

England sighed as he was dragged away by Alfred, again.

Soon, he found himself on the roof of a tall building, simply looking at the stars in the sky.

"Do you mind explaining why we're here?"

"Just watch."

Within minutes, there was the sound of an explosion. For a minute, England thought someone had dropped a bomb somewhere nearby. (America was known for his violent tendencies after all.)

It took a minute for him to realize that the sky had started lighting up with sparks of red, white, and blue. Fireworks were shooting throughout the city.

"Whoah."

"It's awesome, right?"

Instead of answering, he continued staring at the sky, mesmerized. Of course they had fireworks in England, but, like everything in America, these were much more, extravagante. His mind was focused on the bright colours that lit up the dark sky. While England was busy watching the fireworks, America leaned in pressed his lips softly to England's. America pulled back and smiled. England's eyes widened in shock and turned to face the happy American. He tried to speak, but he couldn't find the right words.

Eventually he settled on, "bloody hell! You wanker!"

"Shh. Just let it happen." America pointed up towards the sky. England's enraged eyes followed to where he was pointing. The sky lit up with trails of red, white, and blue. He gave the Englishman a proud smile.

"Next year, we'll have a real anniversary."

"Anniversary of what?"

"Of our first date of course!"

"This wasn't a bloody date!"

"It is now."


End file.
